


Ghost stories

by Ayril



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayril/pseuds/Ayril
Summary: Series of songfic one shots featuring all of the characters in Mystic Messenger and some pairings here and there





	1. Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my first time posting for the Mysme fandom, I might not post regularly but I'll try to update as soon as I can (college is hell)

**Ghost Story by Coldplay**

_Maybe I’m just a ghost_  
_Disappear when anybody’s close_  
_Go through you when you travel  
_ _Travel over near_

The first time he saw you was by chance, he was sitting beside you in an ice cream parlor at noon and he couldn’t take his eyes off you, the way you laughed when the woman behind the counter told you a joke or the way your eyes shone when she mentioned your recent obsession, the boy was a goner before he even knew it.

When he went back to Mint Eye’s headquarters, he looked up for all the information that he could dig about you, your name, your age, your medical records, your social media, your hobbies, but it was your current situation what caught his eye, he knew that he found the perfect pawn for his savior’s plans.

 _Maybe I’m just a ghost_  
_Emptied by ‘em, anybody knows_  
_Maybe I’m on a rose_  
_Or am I even here?  
_ _Yeah!_

He wonders if you even noticed all the times he sat beside you in the library, or when he was behind you in the queue for a dessert at your favorite cafeteria, or that one time your shoulders touched when walking the opposite way, he supposed you didn’t, he isn’t someone memorable, his own brother abandoned him to his luck and forgot him so why would you remember him?

It was easier to carry out the mission if you didn’t notice him so why did he want you to remember him? Saeran didn’t have the time to think about these complicated feelings so he brushed them aside to focus on the mission, today he would force the download of the RFA Messenger to your phone and lead you to that apartment.

 _Every time I try to walk through walls  
__More walls appear  
__What’s the point of feeling love for you  
__When you don’t believe I’m here?  
__What’s the point of trying to raise your voice  
__If no one ever hears?  
__Every time I try to pull you close  
__You disappear_  

A couple of days have passed, he could never reply to your message the first day in that organization. “You’re not dangerous, are you?” you had to be really stupid to not be angry at him for putting your life in risk, not that you knew anyway, and it seemed that those traitors were not going to tell you and he was dying inside to reveal that the security system was a bomb, but you were not going to believe him, you were too trusting of those jerks, such an idiot indeed.

He talked to V and asked for him to be your replacement as well as the rest of the RFA, he tried to deny these feelings of angst, of hurt as he saw you get along really well with that assistant, he couldn’t believe you would fall for her, he was sure you were completely heterosexual so this took him by surprise, it was new information to add to the file, he wasn’t going to let you live happily ever after with them, he saw you first after all.

 _Maybe I’m a ghost_  
_Just a whisper in a path of smoke_  
_A secret that nobody knows  
_ _No one will ever hear_

He triggered your first reset, he couldn’t stand the thought of you being near that woman, he didn’t know if you remembered though, maybe you thought everything was a dream? Would you still pursue that good for nothing assistant?

He was sure you wouldn’t remember him, you didn’t even know what he looked like and he wasn’t sure if he wanted you to know, what if you were disgusted by him, by his past like his brother? It was better this way, he was completely sure.

 _Oh, maybe I’m a ghost  
__Specter on a roller coast  
__Fallen out of rose  
__Something people fear  
__Yeah!_  

This time around your replies were aggressive, that tipped him off that you remembered, he made you scared of him and he didn’t know if he was sad, excited or if he was angry that you feared him. He offered you a new apartment to stay at, he hacked into your school so you could take some time off since it stressed you out so much, and as much as he didn’t like it, he even got you new friends, and even a date so why were you scared of him when he just helped you?

 _And every time I thought I walk through walls_  
_It’s all become clear_  
_What’s the point of feeling love for you_  
_When you don’t believe I’m here?_  
_What’s the point saying “Rescue me!”_  
_If no one ever hears?_  
_Every time I try to pull you close  
_ _You disappear_

You chose the actor, that cretin, selfish actor, and he took you away from him, why couldn’t you choose him? He offered you a life without constant stress, a way to get rid of your anxiety, filled with nothing but happiness, Saeran was even willing to let that actor live with you since that was what the savior wanted, but you didn’t want to come to him.

He was losing his mind, more than it already was, he wanted you to smile at him, to laugh with him, to give him the love he’s been denied his whole life, but what was the point? You would never love him like he wanted, so in exchange, he wouldn’t let you be happy with Zen.

 _Every time I try to pull you close  
_ _You disappear_

The third reset you chose Yoosung, the savior’s cousin and the easiest target from the RFA, he didn’t like him for a lot of reasons, the first one being that he kept comparing you to the savior, couldn’t he see you were your own person? He also hated that the blondie was weak willed and that he could get really possessive as he kept track of the nicknames you gave to the other members and the times of the chatrooms when you used them, no way he was going to let him near you.

 _And every time I thought I walk through walls_  
_It’s all become clear_  
_Every time I try to pull you close  
_ _You disappear_

The rich guy seemed like a good option but his breakdown over a cat caught Saeran off guard, he hacked into the CCTV to ensure your safety, he didn’t want him to hurt you or to bring you down with him, although he did have to take care of Elizabeth the 3rd as a special request from the savior. 

He wasn’t ready to find his brother and the gamer scum near the facilities of Mint Eye, with such a lame excuse as well, he had to reset soon or his brother would come looking for him.

 _Every time I try to pull you close  
_ _You disappear_

Saeran didn’t want you to choose the greatest traitor in the RFA after V, his very own brother who left him behind with his abusive mother, the only thing he could thank him for, was that he got the opportunity to meet Rika after his abandonment but he definitely didn’t expect you to forgive Saeyoung after being such a bitch to you, and he couldn’t believe that he would be so incredibly stupid to bring you here, risking your life.

He didn’t know who to believe anymore, the savior betrayed him saying he could never be as good as his brother and inviting him to paradise when she promised he could kill Luciel to get his revenge, she broke the blind trust he built for her so he grabbed the gun his brother had before passing out and shot V, the filthy liar and the real cause of all this mess.

He didn’t want to live anymore, he didn’t have a reason to anyway, Rika lied to him, and you wouldn’t give him the love he craved, he couldn’t trigger the reset so he tried many times to take his own life but Saeyoung wouldn’t let him, curse this twin connection or whatever, who said he had to be the true ending of this game? Didn’t he deserve the chance to be happy as well?

Everyone in the RFA forgave him for his sins, even you, and they tried to get him to open up and take care of him when he was at his lowest, allowing his trust for Saeyoung to grow. But Saeran continued to work secretly in a way to trigger the reset, however, it was difficult to have privacy with Saeyoung and you looking constantly after him. Maybe after the next reset he could have you as an assistant? Even if it meant that he had to live through that hell again, he would not stop until he found the way to keep you to himself and get his own ending in this twisted game.


	2. Amsterdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I started writing Ghost Story I thought that if Luciel remembered the past routes and all that stuff, wouldn't it be logical for Saeran to remember them too?  
> So this is (kind of) a sequel to the last chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Amsterdam by Coldplay**

_Come on, oh my star is fading_  
_And I swerve out of control_  
_If I, if I’d only waited  
_ _I’d not be stuck here in this hole_

After Jumin proposed to you live from the RFA party, Saeran expected his brother to come and find him soon, but a couple of days have passed and you were already married and on your way to your honey moon, this is probably the most time Saeran has let you stay in your world, but he knew that V and Luciel would be acting soon so he had to reset before they could get to him.

When you chose Luciel this time, he couldn’t stop wondering what would’ve happened if he let you stay with Jumin, what would’ve happened if he waited for V and Saeyoung to come for him, what kind of life would he lead?

 _Come here, oh my star is fading_  
_And I swerve out of control_  
_And I swear, I waited and waited  
_ _I’ve got to get out of this hole_

Saeran unconsciously knew Mint Eye was not a good place, deep inside of him, Saeran felt something was off and wanted to hold on to the hope that his brother would come and save him, but this was a dormant wish that he repressed with the help of the medicine of salvation that his savior gave her disciples, she told him this was the only way to be accepted into paradise, to be happy and free, and he truly believed her.

 _But time is on your side, it’s on your side, now_  
_Not pushing you down, and all around  
_ _It’s no cause for concern_

You took a liking to Luciel this time, and Saeran was furious, why would you choose that traitor over him? He was treating you like absolute shit, distancing himself because “he’s dangerous” and you were still patient with him and waited until he realized you were not scared of the dangers he would put in your way, even telling him you would rescue him together.

He was going to make you his after he killed Luciel, even if he didn’t want you to risk your life in such a useless way, Saeran was relieved that everything would go his way so smoothly while you and that traitor carefully planned your infiltration, he would be patiently waiting for his opportunity to strike again and end this once and for all.

 _Come on, oh my star is fading_  
_And I see no chance of release_  
_And I know I’m dead on the surface  
_ _But I am screaming underneath_

To say that Saeran was heartbroken was an understatement, the only person who he trusted betrayed him, and made him feel the same way his mother did when he still lived with her, so everyone is going to just use him for their own personal gain? Is that how it works? This was probably the worst breakdown he’s had so far, so he shot V knowing Rika still harbored feelings for him.

He’s now in a hospital bed, acting calm when the doctors came to ask him all types of questions, but he wanted to scream, to rip his skin, he just wanted someone to end his suffering and if no one would free him, then he would end things himself.

 _And time is on your side, it’s on your side, now_  
_Not pushing you down, and all around  
_ _No it’s no cause for concern_

You were everything that he wanted and more, no wonder his twin also liked you, you offered them patience and kindness and showered them with the love they’ve been looking for all this time, you forgave him, and that made his heart soar, but he still craved more, so while both of you were sleeping, Saeran was working in his room to find a way to trigger the reset.

 _Stuck on the end of this ball and chain_  
_And I’m on my way back down again_  
_Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
_ _Sick to the stomach_

It worked, he couldn’t believe it, he was able to reset for one last time, and even though he had put himself in this hell again, he would be able to have you this time, with your memories of last routes you could save him without meeting the rest of the RFA, without falling for them, he couldn’t wait until he had to lead you to Rika’s apartment.

 _You can say what you mean_  
_But it won’t change a thing  
_ _I’m sick of the secrets_

You had a lot of fun in your last routes, you cherished your time with each of the members, but now that you know the truth, you knew that Saeran needed you more, so you waited until the next reset in hopes that this time you could save him from the inside, you just had to act nice and pretty in front of Rika so she wouldn’t lash out at you, and if you had luck and she didn’t drug you, you could tell Saeran of all the lies she would tell him, and save everyone this time around.

 _Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
_ _And you came along and you cut me loose_

You lied about the passcode on the door, hoping to meet him sooner, he offered you a job, to be his assistant in Mint Eye and you couldn’t accept faster, you asked him about the savior on your way there and praised her to show him how willing you were to feign loyalty to her, he knew you were lying, so he kept up with the lies and the acting to make it convincing enough for both you and Rika.

_You came along and you cut me loose_

He knew that even with all the acting, Rika was going to torture you, feed you lies and drug you, so he offered to do it himself to save you from all of that, and the savior, oblivious to his true intentions, allowed him to do the cleansing since both of you seemed so eager.

When you were locked down, Saeran told you when you should scream and cry and how to act for a week, he kept you safe and helped you perfect your acting so the Savior wouldn’t notice, he guessed this was the only good thing that Zen taught you while you spent time with him. You talked about your memories, and the more time you spent together, the more you realized your feelings for him and you knew, you would save him for sure.

_You came along and you cut me loose_

A couple of days have passed, you risked your life looking for proof that would help him realize that Rika was just using him, and you looked for V when he visited and asked for his help, so together with the RFA you came up with a plan to get yourself and Saeran out of Mint Eye, and take Rika into custody so she could heal as well.

Soon the two of you were free and Mint Eye was shut down, it was a very elaborate plan and it took a lot of time and effort on both sides to make this happen, the RFA accepted you and Saeran as members and while V and Yoosung took care of Rika, Jumin became the temporary president and agreed with Saeyoung’s idea to make a party to celebrate that this was finally over, you knew this was a new start for everyone, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Something Just Like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry for not updating recently, I just lost someone dear to me and it's really hard to cope, I hope you enjoy this one shot featuring Luciel as I work on the playlist and some other one shots.  
> Have a wonderful week!

**Something Just like this by Coldplay and The Chainsmokers**

_I've been reading books of old_  
_The legends and the myths_  
_Achilles and his gold_  
_Hercules and his gifts_  
_Spiderman's control_  
_And Batman with his fists  
_ _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

Saeyoung was a really smart person, you could even go as far as to say he's gifted, he likes to read all kinds of stuff in his free time, from useless random facts about everything and anything to comic books to the silliest stories adults tell their kids, but due to his past and current workplace, he knew he could never be like those superheroes he looked up to.

He considered himself dangerous and Vanderwood constantly reminded him that he couldn't have friends or lovers thanks to the agency, but Luciel never showed his dark side to anyone, he was childish and liked to prank Yoosung on a regular basis, so he pretended to be cheerful and kind like the protagonists of those stories he liked so much, because deep inside of him, he wanted to believe he was like them too.

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
_How much you wanna risk?_  
_I'm not looking for somebody_  
_With some superhuman gifts_  
_Some superhero_  
_Some fairytale bliss_  
_Just something I can turn to  
_ _Somebody I can kiss_

You came crashing into his life in a very unexpected way, and he felt connected to you somehow, almost like it was fate, but he knew he shouldn't be distracted with such menial things, he had work to finish up and Vanderwood wouldn't be happy to know he's been slacking, but every time he chatted with you, he just knew that you would love every side of him, or at least he wanted to pretend you would.

When he had to tell you the truth about the bomb, he expected you to be angry, furious even, but you were calm and understanding, a literal angel that came to this world on a mission that only you could know and he could not let himself fall for you, he was a fallen angel and would only stain your light with his disgusting darkness.

_I want something just like this_  
_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
_ _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

You deserve someone better, someone who can give you a happy and not dangerous life. Luciel kept repeating himself that when he arrived to the apartment where everything started, he would push you away as many times as he needed to make you realise that your happiness was with someone else. But even with this acting, he could not stop thinking about a future with you, would you wake him up with a kiss? Or breakfast in bed! He could try to clean his bunker and fill your shared room with gifts and things that made you laugh, he could get used to that lifestyle.

_Oh, I want something just like this_  
_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
_ _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

You kept asking him to eat properly, to get a decent amount of sleep, and even if he pushed you down continuously, you kept taking care of him like he was your most valuable treasure, you would be a perfect wife one day, he wondered if you would take care of his other half just as well, his fantasy of having a family might not be as far as he originally thought.

_Oh, I want something just like this  
_ _I want something just like this_

Saeyoung was a hacker, and whenever you talked with him in the chatrooms he would warn every one of his dangerous job in such a cheerful manner, you were always intrigued by the dark side he always hid from everyone, and wondered what you could do to help him open up, to make him know that he deserved every single star in the sky and more, you wanted nothing more than to give him the life he always wished for.

_I've been reading books of old_  
_The legends and the myths_  
_The testaments they told_  
_The moon and its eclipse_  
_And Superman unrolls_  
_A suit before he lifts  
_ _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

When he had the time, Seven studied all the theories of different dimensions and universes and he wondered how was it like to go through them and remember everything like you did, maybe you were in pain after the bad ends, or maybe you were forced to leave them just when you were starting to be happy, maybe this was just a game to you, where you had the chance to reset if you were bored of your current relationship, but even if that was the reason, he couldn't help himself, he craved your love and affection even though he didn't deserve it, he wanted his story to be your true ending, to get his chance to make you happy and to save you from the pain that you must be bearing.

_She said, where'd you wanna go?  
__How much you wanna risk?  
__I'm not looking for somebody  
__With some superhuman gifts  
__Some superhero  
__Some fairytale bliss  
__Just something I can turn to  
__Somebody I can miss_  

You were willing to risk your life to go with him and save his brother from Mint Eye, you were willing to die for him, you loved Saeyoung with all of his masks, never asked him for more than he could give and you were there to reassure him that you would be with him through everything and anything

_I want something just like this  
__I want something just like this_  

You never thought you were anything special, but to Luciel you were his entire world, you were kind, beautiful, strong, selfless, and so much more that he couldn't say in words, so instead, he wanted to show you just how much you meant to him, through every hug, every kiss, every touch, he was going to convey his feelings for you.

_Oh, I want something just like this  
__Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
__Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
__Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  

There's nothing better than waking up besides your significant other, you decided, the warmth of their arms around you or the way your legs are tangled in the sheets, you would never change this warm, fuzzy feeling as you woke up to see Saeyoung first thing in the morning, no matter how many times the reset took place.

_Oh, I want something just like this_  
_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
_ _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

To wake up with you in his arms was the most wonderful thing that could have happen to Seven, he swore he was personally blessed by god and he prayed that he would be able to enjoy this feeling again soon, because he knew that you had to leave with him to save Saeran, only then, he could start to live the life that he longed for since he was a kid.

_Where'd you wanna go?_  
_How much you wanna risk?_  
_I'm not looking for somebody_  
_With some superhuman gifts_  
_Some superhero_  
_Some fairytale bliss_  
_Just something I can turn to_  
_Somebody I can kiss  
_ _I want something just like this_

Luciel thanked God that you didn't get injured through all of this, he couldn't have known that Rika was alive, or that she was using Saeran for her own convenience after she went nuts. You forgave V and Rika and thanked them for giving you the opportunity to meet everyone at the association, and he was happy you were like those heroes he admired because he knew that he would never be able to forgive V for betraying his and the RFA's trust.

_Oh, I want something just like this_  
_Oh, I want something just like this_

After a couple of months, everyone got closer to each other and promised to never keep secrets within the organisation, Zen got a new role and was becoming more popular every day, Yoosung started taking care of his grades more while Rika was in Alaska recovering and Jaehee started working on a coffee shop that was under C&R so Jumin could start planning a new party, this time a bit bigger than your first one so he asked Saeran to help you with the guests while Saeyoung worked on the Toy shop, everyone was grateful that the RFA was how it used to be before Rika started Mint Eye and they were glad this was already over.

_Oh, I want something just like this  
_ _Oh, I want something just like this_

You were grateful that you got to meet them, that you got to save Saeran, you knew that he needed to be constantly reminded that he had a home to come back to, that he was loved not only by his brother but by the RFA and you, and Saeyoung was grateful that God brought you together for he finally had the family he longed for.

 


	4. Careful where you stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This time is a short song featuring Saeran, I hope you like it! I want to make a playlist for the songs I'm using, I'll probably make one in youtube for those who haven't seen the videos and another one in Spotify for those who just want to listen to the songs, so yeah, I hope everyone has a nice week! :)

**Careful where you stand by Coldplay**

_I feel safe  
__I feel warm  
__When you're here, can I do no wrong?  
__I am cured, when I'm by your side  
__I'm alright, yes I'm alright_  

Saeran's road to recovery was bumpy, there were times where he wanted to kill himself, others where he wanted to kill his twin and everyone close to him, and sometimes he just wanted to get over it and go get ice cream with you, the wonderful person that was always there for him through his ups and downs, he knew that with your constant love and support there was nothing he couldn't do.

_I'm safe when I am with you_  
_And I feel warm if you want me to_  
_I am cured, when I'm by your side  
_ _I'm alright_

You knew it would be hard, that Saeran could hurt you or Saeyoung any time, but you couldn't leave him alone after all he's been through, you wanted to assure him that there were a lot of people who cared about him and that they weren't going to use him for their own gain or abuse him like his mother, you just wanted to take away the pain so he could live peacefully.

_Careful where you stand, my love_  
_Careful where you lay your head_  
_It's true we're always there  
_ _Looking out for one another_

Saeran knew he was a bit possessive over you, after all those resets he triggered out of jealousy or to save you, you finally accepted him as he is, a broken human that desperately wanted to feel the warmth that only love could give off.  He wasn't sure how to show that he cared for you, he was afraid that he would unintentionally hurt you with his words or his actions, but he wanted to be by your side and hold you in his arms as much as he could. 

_I feel safe when I'm with you_  
_And I feel warm if you want me to_  
_I am cured when you're all alone  
_ _I'm alright_

Every member of the RFA showed their love in a different way, Zen would always show you how much he loved you no matter what you looked like, Jaehee cheered for you when you started doubting yourself, Yoosung would work hard and share all the things he loved with you when you were down, Jumin spoiled you rotten with his love and carefully paid attention to any trouble you had while Luciel cheered you up and made you laugh every moment he could.

Saeran was different though, you knew he still was wary with physical contact but every time he got closer to you, you could feel a warmth that you never experienced before, all of the security, love and support the rest of the RFA members offered you in their timelines were combined within him, it was an extraordinary feeling that you wanted to last forever. 

_So I'd like a quiet town, please  
_ _I'd like a quiet town_

Even though Saeyoung's place was far from the noisy city, he still wanted to have a place for himself, his twin could be very intrusive and he thought that having some privacy would help with his anger management issues, but he definitely didn't want to be alone, as far in the future as this would be, he was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, the person that accepted him and loved him no matter what.

_Oh now now_  
_Oh now now_  
_And careful where you stand  
_ _And careful where you stand_

A part of him was terrified that somehow the world would reset itself, that you would run into another's arms or that you would ignore him, he was uncertain that you would choose him again if a reset took place, but he wanted to believe that you would, that you wouldn't leave him behind like his brother did when he was a child, that you wouldn't use him like Rika.

Even if Saeran was insecure about the future, he would still hope that you stayed by his side so he could love you as much as you deserved, he wanted to live a lot of adventures and grow old with you, to have his happily ever after with you by his side, that was the only thing his heart wished for.


	5. Adventure of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it took me so long to update, I wasn't liking what I wrote for this Jumin one shot but now I'm content enough to post it, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, the next chapter will hopefully be uploaded on saturday, it's going to be from Saeran's POV and I will talk about a personal experience so I hope it doesn't annoy you too much, I'm not too sure which character I will use after that one so if you have a suggestion you can leave it in the comments below :)  
> Have a nice day!

**Adventure of a lifetime by Coldplay**

_Turn your magic on  
__Umi she'd say  
__Everything you want's a dream away  
__And we are legends every day  
__That's what she told me_  

Jumin Han didn't believe in magic, nor did he believe in love at first sight and it's not like he could say that when he met you through a messenger, but when he did see you, he was enchanted, he even went as far as to question if you were real or just a good dream he was having while Elizabeth the 3rd dozed off beside him, but you were real and you were there, standing by his door concerned about him.

_Turn your magic on,  
__To me she'd say  
__Everything you want's a dream away  
__Under this pressure, under this weight  
__We are diamonds_  

He thought you were like those main characters from novels or TV shows, who until that meeting, he thought were just fictional cliches that didn't exist in real life, but you proved him wrong and taught him a lot of things about himself, maybe you were indeed a sorceress that came to save him while the world he knew was surrounded in pure chaos.

_Now I feel my heart beating  
__I feel my heart underneath my skin  
__And I feel my heart beating  
__Oh, you make me feel  
__Like I'm alive again  
__Alive again  
__Oh, you make me feel  
__Like I'm alive again_  

You made Jumin feel complete, what a cliche thing to say right? But it's true, you accepted him when he was unstable and possessive, comforted him every time he felt insecure, scolded Zen when he called you to make fun of him and you loved him with all of his faults, you showed him a world filled with color, a sight he's never seen before.

His priorities changed as he got to know you, while Elizabeth the 3rd still held a big part of his heart, you claimed most of it for yourself while giving him enough space to give to his friends. Jumin was experiencing a lot of new things for the first time and while it was a bit overwhelming, he decided he would work hard to be the boyfriend someone as extraordinary as you deserved.

_Said I can't go on,_  
_Not in this way_  
_I'm a dream that died by light of day_  
_Gonna hold up half the sky and say_  
_Only I own me_

He had lost all hope when his father arranged his marriage to Sarah Choi, he fell into a world full of despair, V was no where to be found, and while his friends tried to help him uncover the truth behind Glam and her student, they also mocked him for being emotional, so when you showed up and Elizabeth the 3rd went missing, he lost it, he wanted so desperately to own you, to make you his for the world to see, but he had to hold himself back for your sake, he needed to sort things out first before asking you out, you just needed to wait a little bit longer so you could be together forever.

_And I feel my heart beating_  
_I feel my heart underneath my skin_  
_Oh, I can feel my heart beating_  
_'Cause you make me feel_  
_Like I'm alive again_  
_Alive again_  
_Oh, you make me feel_  
_Like I'm alive again_

He knew he was becoming a better man thanks to your influence, you made him feel better about himself, like an actual human being instead of a heartless robot as the RFA liked to call him, he never understood this feeling of being loved until you came around. You taught him that it was okay to be emotional, to cry when you are happy, sad or upset, he grew fond of the physical contact you shared with him, your hugs, your kisses, even the simple act of holding hands with you filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling that he could not have enough of.

_Turn your magic on,_  
_Umi she'd say_  
_Everything you want's a dream away_  
_Under this pressure under this weight_  
_We are diamonds taking shape  
_ _We are diamonds taking shape_

Jumin never left home without telling you how beautiful you are to him and how much he loved you and Elizabeth the 3rd, he listened carefully to everything that worried you and offered you advice from every point of view he could analyze, he would spend as much time with you as he could and he would often take you with him on business trips, and shower you in gifts for every time he saw something that reminded him of you when you couldn't accompany him, he supported every single one of your projects and he gave you space when you asked him, you helped each other grow and learn new things about life, you were truly perfect for one another.

_If we've only got this life_  
_This adventure, oh, then I_  
_And if we've only got this life_  
_You get me through_  
_And if we've only got this life_  
_In this adventure, oh, then I_  
_Want to share it with you_  
_With you, with you_  
_Yeah I do_  
_Woohoo_

Even though Zen complained constantly that you were rushing things a bit too much, both of you knew that you wanted to enjoy life as much as you could with each other, he thought you were the love of his life, his soulmate, and he wanted to show you how much he loved you every single day, through every kiss and every caress, he loved to wake up every day beside you and make you his infamous strawberry pancakes to enjoy in bed. Jumin Han was happy for the first time in his life, and he wouldn't change a single thing.


	6. Another's Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back...  
> It's been really rough for me these past weeks and I'm honestly still bad, but last chapter really helped me to get at least a bit better, I'm sorry for not updating every week though, it doesn't help that I've become absorbed by Persona 5 (fantastic game btw) so here's a new chapter featuring Luciel! I hope that you continue supporting me in the future, thanks for reading :)

**Another's Arms by Coldplay**

_Late night watching TV_   
_Used to be you here beside me_   
_Used to be your arms around me_   
_Your body on my body_

Jealousy coursed through his body as he saw you and his twin watching a movie with lots of snacks and cuddles, agent 707 was lonely and miserable, of course he was happy that his brother got the ending he deserved after all those years of abandonment and abuse, but he remembered every time you kissed him, every moan and every night you shared with him before the last reset.

_When the world means nothing to me_   
_Another's arms_   
_Another's arms_   
_When the pain just rips right through me_   
_Another's arms_   
_Another's arms_

Every single one of those memories were precious to him, but it seemed that they meant nothing to you since you were so happy with Saeran, then what was the point? He would never be able to find someone like you and it hurt him enough to cry himself to sleep every once in a while, he knew it was selfish but he wished he could reset again to have you in his arms, to have you love him the way you love Saeran.

_Late night watching TV_   
_Used to be you here beside me_   
_Is someone there to reach me?_   
_Or someone there to find me?_

From time to time he wondered if he could ever get over you and find love somewhere else, someone who would see him for who he is and love him sincerely, someone who would share memes with him and write love letters to him for when he is down. He knew it was impossible to find someone as perfect as you and that eventually he had to move on, but it was so hard since he was already devoted to you and only you, Luciel would never love someone as much as he loves you.

_When the pain just rips right through me_   
_Another's arms_   
_Another's arms_   
_And that's just torture to me_   
_Another's arms_   
_Another's arms_

It was one of those nights where he just couldn't stand it, the music blasting from his headphones could not mute his noisy mind, all those images and thoughts of Saeran hugging you and touching you were torturing him, he had to see the lovey dovey couple on a daily basis so why couldn't his mind just shut up and let him sleep peacefully for once? Was this karma getting back at him for all the things he did at the agency? Or was this because he abandoned Saeran and left him in charge of V and Rika? Just what did he do to be treated like this?

 _Pull yourself into me_  
 _Another's arms_  
 _Another's arms_  
 _When the world means nothing to me_  
 _Another's arms_  
 _Another's arms_  

He really needed someone to hear him out, he needed to vent to someone, to get out of that hell even if it was for a short time, after hugging you and Saeran goodbye, he decided to go for a drive around the city, maybe try to kidnap Elly or go to Yoosung's place to game and free his mind a little bit, even watching Zen in his new role sounded better than staying home, but the thought of Saeran pleasuring you while he's not home almost made him go back several times during the day.

_Got to pull you close into me_   
_Another's arms_   
_Another's arms_   
_Pull yourself right through me_   
_Another's arms_   
_Another's arms_

It's that dream again, or should he start calling it nightmare? They were some of his most pleasing memories that haunted him, but this one in particular always left him bitter, do you even remember? When he told you that he wanted to leave evidence of his existence? That blissful feeling of waking up beside you, that warmth that he felt wasn't because of the rising sun, it was all you, the one he loved with every bit in his system and also, the one who left him behind.

_Late night watching TV_   
_Wish that you were here beside me_   
_Wish that your arms were around me_   
_Your body on my body_

"This has to be the worst kind of pain that exists" Saeyoung whispered in the middle of the night, could he even call it unrequited love? You did correspond his feelings before the last reset, but now it was different, now you belonged to his brother and he could only lay there on his bed remembering all those times you smiled because of him, wishing for you to come back to his side as he cried himself to sleep once more.


End file.
